Averno
by josiya
Summary: Rachel Phantomhive ha contratado a un grupo de guarda espaldas después de secuestraran a sus gemelos, Celestine y Ciel. Pero no recuerda haber contratado a la hermosa chica de largos cabellos oscuros… Y además… ¿Por qué es tan apegada con sus hijos?


I

Las manos llenas de sangre del hombre se agitaron frente a sus ojos, el dolor y el miedo que sentía al ver esas manos enguantadas lo tenía atravesado en la garganta ¿O qué era lo que no lo dejaba gritar? Tal vez el bozal y la mascarilla que le tapaba la boca.

Una figura completamente igual a él se movía detrás del hombre, pero no era él, no era él en ninguna forma, su hermana. Con la cabeza hacia abajo y sangrando entre las piernas manchando el camisón blanco, luchaba contra las esposas que le impedían salvarlo.

- ¡Suéltame papá! – Gritó su reflejo-

- Claro que lo haré, mi amor - respondieron las manos manchadas- Papá hará cualquier cosa por su princesa.

Una risa tonta se escuchó segundos antes de que el aparato al cual estaba amarrado se elevara y el rostro del dueño de las manos le quedara justo en la coronilla. Ahogó un quejido, abrió los ojos tanto como la sorpresa le permitió y empezó a llorar, su hermana, que continuaba con la cabeza pegando al piso siguió su ejemplo.

- Solo necesito a uno. No necesito dos. Solo quiero a mi princesa – gesticuló enojado el secuestrador- tú tienes algo que ella necesita… Y yo no te necesito, ni mi princesa...

- ¡No lo escuches! ¡Sabes que te amo más que a mí misma!

Un ruido metálico aumentó el pánico que sentía, una pinza se detuvo a dos centímetros de su ojo derecho, su hermana gritó para distraer al secuestrador, pero nada impidió que la sensación fría del metal se enterrara en su carne y desprendiera el ojo desde la raíz…

II

Con las risas dispersas de los clérigos, que se asemejaban a la de una jovencita enamorada y risueña, Asrael huyó sin inmutarse ni un minuto. No le importó en lo mínimo que el obispo lo regañara después por dejar el patio mal barrido. No le importaba nada, de todos modos él –o ella- no tenía nada que hacer es ese lugar lleno de homosexuales disfrazados de santos terrenales.

Al menos él estaba ahí porque se le fue impuesto. Y no porque haya sentido alguna especie de llamado o por una familia que pensaba que enviándolos a un lugar "santo" podían dejar de ser una vergüenza para la sociedad.

Aunque debía de admitir que lo único que sentía era una vocecita que le comía las orejas con palabras sedosas, le invitaba a subirse la toga y a mostrarse como era, a enseñar su dureza, o su humedad cada vez que observaba de lejos al pequeño hermano Ciel y al amable padre Sebastián.

Esos dos se ocultaban del mundo pero no de su vista, el poder que aun residía en su nombre se lo decía, también, que el padre Sebastián tenía un aura demoniaca a su alrededor.

Siguió corriendo con las mejillas frías y el cabello larguísimo y rubio chocándole la espalda, las risas de los "santos cerdos" se volvieron más altas, pero no sentía pánico, no, Asrael nunca sentía pánico ante nada que no fuera su pasado o su creador. Pero tampoco podía descifrar que era lo que sentía en ese momento.

III

Asrael no tenía una misión en particular. Solo había sido "relevado" de su puesto y tirado en ese mundo de hipócritas, no entendió y se desesperó cuando despertó - ¡Era la primera vez que despertaba!- tirado – tirada- en un llano y sin ropa. Escuchó la voz amable de su creador que le ordenaba que siguiera la senda invisible al norte, ahí le esperaba su nuevo hogar.

Al llegar, muchos pares de ojos lo miraron con falsa amabilidad y ardiente deseo, todos eran hombres, y Asrael no era ni él ni ella. Sintió asco, pero se dejó conducir hasta donde el humano que los mandaba… o lo que fuera.

El obispo le dio una toga diferente a lo de los demás y le besó la mano izquierda.

- "Soñé con su venida" – le dijo entre lagrimas fingidas- "Mi misión es la de que te sientas bien es este monasterio…

Asrael lo miró desde arriba con fastidio. Podía ver dentro del corazón de ese hombre, inmundicia, promiscuidad, fondos descarriados… Era un hipócrita más. Debía de ser juzgado cuanto antes.

- "No debes" – retumbó una voz en su oído-

Y se sintió estúpido, o estúpida, nunca había tenido el poder para juzgar, y en ese momento tampoco tenía el poder para quitar vidas.

- "Maldición" – chistó-

El obispo levantó la cabeza al escucharlo, sorprendido, Asrael le sonrió como solo podía hacer un ser divino, el cerdo cambió de expresión a una de un lobo hambriento y lo invitó a conocer su humilde morada.

- "Este es el patio donde todos nosotros, una vez por día, rezamos a nuestro señor por nuestras almas y…"

- ¡OBISPO!

Un pequeño monje salió corriendo de alguna parte para darle un mensaje, pero Asrael no escuchó de qué trataba. Porque justo en ese momento, de un carruaje de alta sociedad, bajaba un joven conde seguido de un mayordomo negro.

IV

Con el único ojo que le quedaba vislumbró como el otro era amorosamente empacado por el que le había dado la vida en un tubo de ensayo lleno de alguna solución para preservarlo. Su hermana que había gritado por compasión yacía desmayada en el mismo lugar y él no tardó en seguirla.

Sumergido en la inconsciencia encontró imágenes de su hermana, de su madre y de su desaparecido padre que se entremezclaban formando una espiral que le estaba provocando nauseas. Pero no eran solo recuerdos a sepia lo que podía ver entre tantos flashes, si no una sonrisa burlona que lo miraba desde arriba, jactándose de su sabiduría, señalándolo como un humano tonto que caía en lo mismo dos veces. ¿Cómo que dos veces? ¡Era la primera vez en su vida, y esperaba que fuera la única, que lo secuestraban y hacían lo que querían con su cuerpo!

- Caray – suspiró una voz masculina- ¿Acaso no lo recuerda? Esta es su segunda vez, a diferencia que ahora hay una copia suya implicada…

Pero Ciel no recordaba nada parecido. No recordaba el ser mancillado de esa forma por su propio padre, ni recordaba el haber estado encerrado en ese putrefacto lugar junto con su hermana.

- Ah~ - se rió la voz aterciopelada- ¿Y en qué momento dije que fue en esta vida? Bocchan.

V

Bien. Todo estaba siendo hermosamente perfecto. Tan perfecto y hermoso como los nuevos inquilinos que habían caído en sus brazos santos. El santo Obispo sonrió con lujuria al recordar al pequeño conde Phantomhive y al enviado del Señor, Asrael. Aunque no podía asegurar que Asrael fuera un ser divino solo porque tuvo un sueño extraño.

De hecho el sueño lo perturbaba. Pero no todo tenía que ser malo, la belleza de Asrael valdría mucho en las subastas nocturnas y de seguro que al conde Trancy estaría encantado con carne de la nobleza, tantos niños sucios tenían que estarlo hartando.

Pero tenía dudas sobre el padre Sebastián, el que se había disfrazado de un simple trabajador para atraer al conde Phantomhive a su salvación –el monasterio era conocido por salvar almas homosexuales- era demasiado bueno, había llegado de la nada presentándose como un padre lejos de su iglesia que necesitaba asilo, luego empezó a traer jovencitos descarriados para "salvarlos" y el negocio había fructificado como nunca antes. El padre Sebastián era milagroso. Pero el Obispo no era tonto, ese tipo de milagros no eran de Dios, demonio.

VI

Vincent Phantomhive detuvo el auto frente a la mansión que alguna vez había sido de su familia, desde el divorcio con su primera y única esposa, Rachel, la había entregado en la separación de bienes. No había sido trágico, según él, su ex esposa era una demente que no sólo lo celaba hasta con la sombra de las estatuas del jardín, si no que mantenía ciertas costumbres que le erizaban la piel. Así que con dolor por ya no poder ver a su hija mayor seguidamente, envió los papeles del divorcio.

Pero de nuevo estaba ahí, la pequeña Celestine le había rogado desde el teléfono que la visitara, y Vincent no pudo negarse, aunque tuviera que encontrarse con la desquiciada de su ex y su otro hijo, Ciel. Odiaba a Ciel. Ciel no tenía que haber nacido nunca. Pero si él nació fue porque Celestine se lo permitió.

Gemelos idénticos, misma altura, mismo peso, mismo rostro, pero, no eran los mismos ojos.

Por la mala condición física de Rachel, al quedar embarazada de gemelos, supieron de inmediato que si tenían suerte solo uno sobreviviría, en ese caso, Celestine estaba destinada a vivir. El día del nacimiento las gemelos, tanto Vincent como Rachel esperaban solo encontrar respirando a la niña, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al pequeño Ciel aferrándose a la vida con todas las fuerzas que podía tener.

Pero la pequeña Celestine, que sería la única sobreviviente, nació ciega. Y empezaron los problemas.

VII

Vincent ya se había hecho a la idea de tener solo a una princesa, porque su príncipe moriría al nacer. Empezó a amarla desde el momento en que le dieron la terrible noticia, le escogió un nombre, llenó una habitación con juguetes, malcrió a Rachel para la pequeña naciera mimada y solo suya y esperó ansioso el día que la conocería.

- ¿Vincent, que pasa? – preguntó Rachel con la frente llena de sudor al terminar el parto- ¿Porqué no cargas a Ciel?

- Le pusiste un nombre – dijo viéndola con rencor-

Rachel escogió el nombre del niño porque aunque el pequeño muriera seguía siendo su hijo. Así que sintió como la bilis le llenaba la garganta cuando su esposo vio con desprecio a Ciel, que dormitaba en sus brazos. No se dignó a sostenerlo. Vincent odiaba a Ciel.

Si Ciel no se hubiera aferrado a la vida, si hubiera muerto de inmediato, su pequeña no estaría ciega.

VIII

- Mi dulce Amo – dijo Sebastián mientras lamía delicadamente una a una las gotas de sudor del pecho blanquecino de su amo- ha llegado una carta de la reina… Debe de levantarse de inmediato – Siguió lamiendo insistentemente para que el pequeño testarudo abriera los ojos-

Ciel sin embargo, ignoró las cosquillas que le causaba la lengua de su aprovechado mayordomo e intentó dormir, o hacerse el dormido o el muerto. Pero el maldito no tenía intenciones de dejarlo en paz, aun cuando la noche anterior lo había tomado repetidas veces hasta que tuvo que rogar por un atisbo de piedad. La verdad, él también tenía la culpa por dejarse hacer y deshacer, ¿Pero como no dejarse tentar ante un mentiroso "masoquista"?

Pero aun así no podía ignorar –aunque quisiera, necesitaba dormir más- el deber como el perro guardián de la Reina. Frunciendo el seño por la luz mañanera y usando la manta como un vestido improvisado para tapar la desnudes, se dispuso a levantarse.

Sebastián miró con satisfacción a su adormilado amo y al té recién preparado respectivamente y con un fino movimiento lo acercó a las manos junto a la valiosa carta. Tomó un sorbo del humeante té mientras rompía el sobre de la misiva pero en ningún momento dejó que su frente se relajara. Las misiones encomendadas eran solo una forma de tener poder en el bajo mundo y junto a su maligno mayordomo no había caso que se quedara sin resolver, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de sectas, Ciel temblaba.

- Un monasterio –Escupió mientras tiraba la fina taza al piso- nido de hombres que se creen lo más selecto de la tierra, creen tener la razón absoluta y por ello hacen lo que quieren con los pobres estúpidos que quieren entrar en su mundillo…

El pobre mayordomo que juntaba con fingida tristeza los pedazos de la carísima taza de porcelana china se detuvo al escuchar el tono divertido del niño que se encontraba detrás de él. La mirada de Ciel era de exquisitamente siniestra comparada con la sonrisa de lujuria contenida. Sebastián se relamió inconscientemente.

- ¿El amo está excitado solo por ir a un monasterio? – preguntó curioso antes de meterse a la boca el dedo pulgar del pie de Ciel –

Ciel reprimió un gemido, "Malditos pies sensibles", pero no, a él no le excitaba nada el estar en una pocilga de esas, pero el solo pensar el verla en llamas hacia que la piel se le erizara y el bono que lo volvería aun mas delicioso estaba frente él.

- Debemos de ponernos en marcha, Padre Sebastián – el rostro confundido del mayordomo lo hizo reír- ¿Qué pasa, porque te detuviste? ¡Aun quedan nueve 19 dedos!

VX

Vincent vio a su princesa salir corriendo desde la entrada de la mansión hasta los escalones donde fue obligada a parar, ahí estaba el niño. Ciel era prácticamente arrastrado por su hermana, pero al ver llegar al primer escalón la detuvo alarmado, su hermana solo tenía vista en un ojo y eso no la hacía una inútil, pero inesperadamente, el pequeño Phantomhive era un sobre protector.

Celestine sonrió apenada, Ciel le sonrió con extrema ternura y luego se acercaron tanto como para darse un beso. ¿O si era un beso? Luego un abrazo, las manos de Ciel fuertemente enrolladas en la estrecha cintura de su hermana, y Celestine, con sus delicadas manos de muñeca en los suaves mechones de su hermano.

- "Jamás…." – intentó convencerse de lo que veía no era cierto-

Pero Vincent lo notó. Claro que lo notó. El estomago se le contrajo y estuvo a punto de vomitar el trago de Whisky que se había tomado para darse valor y que no le había servido de nada. Su princesa besaba al bastardo. El bastardo era besado por su princesa, privilegio que sólo él debería tener, ¡Sólo es podía tocarla!

Entró en el auto y cerró cuidadosamente para no llamar la atención de quienes a pocos metros de él estaban. Buscó una bolsa, salió por la otra puerta, la que daba al verde y fresco pasto y sacó lo poco que llevaba dentro, que se duplicó junto al asco y se convirtió en bilis.

- "¿Papá?"

Celestine se acercó preocupada al hombre que casi dejaba los órganos internos desperdigados por toda la propiedad y lo tomó por los hombros. Vincent sintió entonces una extrema calidez y luego vergüenza, su hija lo había visto tan deplorable.

- "¿Estás bien?" – insistió preocupada-

"No lo estoy, te ha tocado" pensó.

- "Papá está bien, pequeña. El vieja me ha caído mal pero ahora estoy bien"

Mintió. Claro que no diría estaba con la gastritis en carne viva por ver cómo le arrebataban a su hija. Celestine pareció convencida y sonrió. El único ojo que le permitía ver se iluminó al recordar a su hermano que de seguro estaba nervioso detrás ella, fuertemente sujeto a la camiseta.

- "¿Puede Ciel venir con nosotros? Nunca puede porque siempre está enfermo, pero hoy está muy bien " – dijo la niña con extrema alegría-

- "¡¿Qué?! Digo, estás seguro que te sientes bien como para salir… Ciel?"

Miró al chiquillo directamente a los ojos, el bastardo se retorció detrás de Celestine, se puso pálido y se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar. Eso le encantó a Vincent, siempre podía intimidarlo para que se fuera por sí mismo. Para que ni se le ocurriera intentar entrar en la maravilla fortaleza que había creado para su bebé. Pero no, lo pensó detenidamente.

- "Yo creo que no es… una buena idea… Celestine" –dijo Ciel captando el mensaje silencio de Vincent- "Me estoy sintiendo mal…"

- "Espera"-Dijo Vincent- "Acompáñanos, hijo, si te sientes mal, en mi casa hay todo lo que necesites para ayudar a sentirte mejor"

La sonrisa de Vincent que para Celestine era la de un padre amoroso, para Ciel significa problemas, algo no estaba bien, algo estaba mal, algo le estaba agitando el pecho justo en la marca de nacimiento, pero Celestine lo miró con aquellos ojos – o ojo- que muchas veces lo habían engatusado y terminó por sonreír con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

- "Sí, papá"


End file.
